The Last Goodbye
by Skylar Blazing
Summary: A very special person says goodbye to her loved ones and friends........


The Last Goodbye  
  
by Skylar Blazing  
  
Author's Note-- Hello Everyone! Welcome to the world of Skylar Blazing!! First all the   
  
legalese: Gargoyles and everything pertaining to them belong to Buena Vista  
  
Television and Disney, and any other holder of the copyrights. No they are  
  
not mine. I'm just borrowing them.   
  
The day was glorious. The sun was high in the sky. Clouds floated  
  
along as if feathers floating through the air. The smell of flowers of all   
  
kinds filled the atmosphere with their aromas. A warm gentle breeze gently  
  
caressed the soft green grass. Trees bloomed in the glory of the day.   
  
Spring had returned to the land. It was the kind of day that she loved.  
  
They were all gathering now. All of her loved ones and friends. So  
  
many that she had come to know over the years. Talon and Maggie with their   
  
children and grandchildren. Her sister, Beth, with her family. Her neices  
  
and nephews all grown and having children of their own. David Xanatos and   
  
Fox were amongst the crowd. Their son, Alex, stood nearby with his family.  
  
All the police officers that she had worked with over the years, Morgan,   
  
former Captain Maria Chavez, her friend and partner Matt Bluestone and his   
  
family, and all the officers of the 23rd precinct. And then, of course, came  
  
Avalon's own. Lord Oberon, King of the Fae, and his wife, the Lady Titania,  
  
also mother of Fox. The Weird Sisters, Raven, Grandmother, Banshee, Odin,  
  
and all of them. Last of all, Puck, having been granted permission from   
  
Oberon to appear in his true form. Also of Avalon came the Princess   
  
Katherine and Tom, Guardian of the Eggs. All brought along courtesy of Lord  
  
Oberon. But what brought her greatest joy was the appearance of her dearest  
  
friends, the gargoyles. Having been granted a day's freedom from their day  
  
prison of stone thanks again to Oberon, all of them had come. All of the   
  
Eggs on Avalon with their offspring, and the other half of the Clan at Castle  
  
Wyvern. Angela and Broadway with their offspring, Old Hudson, Brooklyn and  
  
his mate, Lex and his family, Bronx and last of all, her beloved Goliath with  
  
their children. Their children who were the inheritors of a great new world.  
  
A world where humans and gargoyles lived in peace. They had all come. And  
  
now her circle of friends and family was complete.  
  
She threw her head back into the breeze. Joy filled her from   
  
deep inside. She felt like shouting her happiness to the heavens. She   
  
looked back down to where they all stood in the sunshine. Her greatest day  
  
had finally come and they were all there to share it with her.  
  
Goliath kneeled down before the huge arrangement of flowers. A   
  
tear blazed a trail down his cheek. Slowly he kissed the bright red rose he  
  
held and then reached out and dropped the rose so that it fell into place  
  
amongst the other flowers. He raised himself back up onto his feet. Tilting  
  
his head back, he let the breeze gently brush against his hair as she herself  
  
had done many times with a lover's caress. He raised his eyes to look at the  
  
bright blue sky he had never seen before, filled with sunshine. Closing his  
  
eyes, he smiled. He knew that she loved this day. And suddenly he heard the  
  
tinkling of her laughter and felt her presence. Opening his eyes once more,  
  
he knew that she was amongst them, smiling her famous half-smirk of a grin.  
  
The minister came to the front and center of the gathering, taking  
  
his place in front of the casket that was ready to be entered into the warm  
  
earth. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." his voice trailed off.  
  
Stepping back and turning to the golden light that had been   
  
beckoning her, Elisa sent one last glance around to her family. She smiled.  
  
They had come, and now she knew that everything would be alright. She had   
  
lived her life to the fullest, she had earned her final peace. Now it was   
  
time to return home. Elisa turned and walked back into the sunshine, her  
  
spirit becoming one with the light.  
  
The End  
  
(Yes this is extremely short. I always wanted to explore this scene, and now  
  
I have. Comments are welcomed and even craved. For all those who don't   
  
wish to see Elisa dead, please bare in mind that this is AFTER a long and   
  
full life with Goliath. She was not cut down in her prime. Thanks for   
  
reading everyone!) 


End file.
